Forever Scared
by wolves-eye
Summary: When aren't Ash and Misty fighting? Well never but this one particular fight goes too far..., leading to tears, confessions and Pikachu playing go fish? AAML R
1. My Angel

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any Pokemon Characters. And this story is copyright do NOT steal. Chapter 2 will be coming soon!

**

* * *

**

He stared at her as if she was a bird in an aviary. He watched her gaze up at the night sky as the breeze danced diligently across her face. She graced the stars with her presence. She was the sun, she was the moon. She was the faintest smell of a morning glory in broad daylight, the flittering wings of a monarch butterfly. She was…absolutely perfect. Ash watched from the safety of his bed,a weak smilespread acrosshis face. Ash didn't realize who he was staring at, or why. He didn't even think of liking elegant graceful Misty, at least this much before. But now he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her fiery attitude that dwelled in her eyes just enchanted him. Every time she was near him she casted her spell on him, her charm and all he could do was stare, un-able to break the trance. Once more she had done it, as he watched without a blink through the darkness that cloaked the closed pokemon center.

Your staring at her again, came a gentle recognizable voice. Ash held his breath hoping it wasn't Brock. As he whirled around a sigh of relief swept over him.

"Oh, hi pikachu," he whispered ever so silently. Pikachu just shook his head pathetically.

Why do you do that? pikachu asked ignoring his welcome.

"Do what?"

I've been observing you for a while Ash, every day you ogle at her, Misty I mean. Basically to me this is a Fill-in-the-blank mystery, pikachu stated. It finally occurred to Ash, pikachu was actually making sense, and he just filled in the rest of the blanks._ You're in love with her_ Ash thought to himself He remembered that just the thought of her made him quiver with joy. Ash loved her, but if he really did why then why did he fight with her? _Because, she starts it._ She points out every mistake, every flaw that is me, and yet I love her, I care for her. She haunts my dreams and fills my mind every waking moment.

You love Misty, don't you? pikachu questioned the twinkle in his eye just begging to know...

"No..., not really," Ash lied through gritted teeth. Pikachu disagreed greatly.

Its written all over your face Ash, you do lover her just deal with It. that got Ash quiet; he didn't make a sound nor did he make any movements, for a period of time he was thinking it over, and over and over. He **knew** it was true but remained lost in his thoughts searching, for something different. Pikachu rudely interrupted his moment.

You should tell her, that you love her. She deserves to know. pikachu explained. Ash's eyes boogled at that. _Tell Misty! Has pikachu lost it? Is he really that stupid?_ Ash's mind was racing at an abnormal speed while he asked himself those questions.

"Your nuts pikachu, you really are. She just laugh right in my face, destroying the part of me that still loves her, that isn't totally mad at her for the evil deeds she has committed upon me." blurted Ash waving his hands around in the air like a monkey. Pikachu seemed hurt.

Oh…, okay, well it's just something to ponder about…. pikachu mumbled fading into dreamland. Ash gave him a loving pat on the head and then turned his attention to the pretty girl who stood as if the stars where her friends, the moon her life, and the water her companion.

The cool wind seemed refreshing to Misty. She didn't mind it all, so she stood there in her Pjs without a jacket like she was carefree. She spread her arms as if they were wings but discovered they were not. Her mind wasn't on flying exactly, it was on Ash. The one person who made her feel free like she could fly, the one who cared and yet she treated him like dirt. Misty kicked a rock making it skip 3 steps ahead of her. How she wished he would take her in his arms and embrace her. She longed for him, but nobody knew that, not even togepi. She only put up the 'I hate you' act so nobody would get suspicious. Unfortunately it was making her miserable. Every day they fought over the dumbest thing, which one gets the last bit of soup, who hit who. And worst of all of those fights were her fault. It was like she was reliving her childhood back at home with he sisters. She often thought about telling him but was pushed onward with her conscious screaming in her head._ You know what he'll say Misty? He'll laugh right in your face, make you feel terrible. He'll say: "Misty I absolutely hate you, and yet you love me? That's even more pathetic then Brock chasing after every girl he sees. You're a wimp Misty a real Wimp._ A single teardrop feel from her frozen cheeks onto her fingers.

"Yeah, that's Ash alright." Misty murmured to herself kicking the stone once more. She looked towards the sky and cupped her hands swinging them repeatedly. How I wish I could just scream my feelings as if I didn't have a care in the world. She thought about Ash again and chuckled silently. Just the picture in her mind made her laugh with joy. A tall tan kid with his red and white hat facing backwards, a faithful pikachu on his left shoulder.

"From the day I pulled him from that pond and gazed into his chestnut eyes I knew, he was my soul mate." Misty told her conscious absentmindedly. "And i won't stop loving him now."


	2. The Monster Within

Hey sorry it took so long, i was making revisions to my draft. Enjoy it! pokemon chars (c) to whoever made them, not me. Story is (C) to me though.

* * *

Carelessly Ash shoved at least 3 mini bagels into his mouth and gulfed them down. His hunger could not be controlled, and either could the grumbling noises his stomach was making. Ash layed back on the chair patting his content belly.

"Feels good to have a decent meal." He exclaimed stretching his arms, he was considered a rare occasion to him if he did. Pikachu bounced onto Ash's lap and devoured whatever was left on Ash's plate (which wasn't much may I add).

Mornin' Romeo. pikachu managed to say through bites. Ash shot pikachu an irritated glare and pikachu giggled hysterically. His rage made him look like he was a cross between upset and sick. I must say so myself, it was amusing if you took a good look at him.

Don't worry, Juliet isn't even here, she can't hear me. Jeez, and would you stop staring at me like that its kind of creepy. pikachu exclaimed, still looking like he would burst any minute spatting out all the food he had just eaten. Ash smirked ear to ear, trying to conceal the part of him that actually liked the thought of Misty being Juliet and himself being Romeo.

"Very funny, now, could you tell me where thou Juliet is?" that set them both off. It started as a snicker and then progressed to a shrill shriek. They were rockets and had just painted the sky shades of blue with their sparks. Laughter poured out of them like thick barf and their faces became roses, a deep crimson tinted with pink. As embarrassing as it is the whole Pokemon Center ogled at the two pals like the were spaghetti and ketchup served to them for breakfast (eww). Ash feebly stood up from his stool, still snorting away.

I…I think she mentioned that she was heading towards the basement pikachu uttered. Ash nodded, still trying to cease his thoughts about the joke he just cracked, and positioned his cap on pikachu's head.

"Watch that for me will ya'? I am going to see what the group troublemaker is up to," ash called out to pikachu before his shadow disappeared behind the third corridor.

Door by door hall by hall, Ash just couldn't seem to find the basement of this dratted building.

"_Did it even have a basement?" _Ash took into consideration. (Wow look at that, Love has given Ash some common sense!) That was something to ponder about for another day, right now he was intent on finding Misty. As he traveled deeper into the hallways of the Pokemon center voices started playing in Ash's mind, and soon he realized they were real coming from a door just far enough that he could visually see it. The words peeked his curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but I ain't no cat," Ash assumed (Maybe I spoke to soon about the common sense) interest urged him further.

When he was close enough shadows danced on the walls, one looked like a girl the other a male. Ash being the snooper that he is caught some of what they were saying.

"Come on Mist, you know you would make an excellent cheerleader, a cute one to be exact. Ah I could just picture you in the group's miniskirt and the petite tight tee-shirts. It's a nice outfit you know." The voice was edgy and cunning a voice Ash knew he dreaded but couldn't quite match the voice with a face. Whoever it was he knew that the guy was speaking to Misty in a way he disliked. It took immense strength to hold back and not burst through the entry shouting "STOP!" Ash clenched his teeth tightly and scrunched up his knuckles.

"_At least wait to hear what she says, and then explode and freak out," _Ash told himself relieving his rage.

" I'd die first" the tension of this was over the line for Ash, he almost revealed himself by letting out a gasp of air. At least she said no, in an malevolent and threatening way.

"_My good pal Misty. My friends always pull through," _Ash decided to spy and see who this unworthy man was but the second his eyes layed upon the male shadow, well, lets just say he could have had a heart attack.

"_GARY! Its Gary, I…I cannot believe this," _pictures of his long time memory flashed in his head in all of them a wicked grin was planted on his handsome face. This was something Ash could not let Gary seize from him; he had forfeited too much to his rival as it is. Misty stood against the wall and as Gary approached, the more she squirmed trying to crawl from her confined space. Gary was excessively powerful for her and as tough as her physical and emotional strength was she couldn't bring this nightmare to a halt.

"_Why should Gary be any different then Ash? I have trampled him up before why do I feel so submissive around Gary?"_ all these questions raced In Misty's mind, none of them were ever answered. Gary was close enough to kiss her now. She could feel his cinnamon breath whirl around her and she tried to resist. She didn't want him, she longed for Ash, and this wasn't who she was destined to be with. The stars knew all and if they lied to her she would be the first to know. Just before the kiss Gary was forced to the rigid ground and pounced upon by Ash. Blood poured from Gary's nose and Ash punching the life out of him did not help at all.

"Stay away from her!" Ash snarled kicking Gary like he was a worthless piece of trash. Gary moaned pitifully and gazed up at Ash dimly before shutting his eyes and having his head plummet to the ground. Unconscious, he was unconscious.

"And if I EVER see you around her again. I will crush your head so hard you won't be able to think straight" Ash sneered.

Misty bit her lip and choked down her tears. It was not exactly what she was expecting; actually she wasn't expecting anything at all. A monster had just erupted from her sweet-heart, a monster she would not like to come in contact with again. She was taken back by his ruthless actions. And being befuddled and dismayed at the same time was the least of her problems. Ash's harsh breathing became serene and graceful like the way it was before, the way that made her heart flutter. Misty reluctantly tugged on Ash's sleeve and dragged him outside. At the sight of the red head Ash could feel the monster dissolve as he melted into a brief daydream.

"What the hell was that?" Misty demanded "I mean that was nice and everything, in a creepy sort of way, but seriously you looked like someone had chopped pikachu's head off and served it to you as a gourmet dinner." Ash decided it was too risky to play along, he was on thin ice and had given away a freebie clue about his admiration towards the water trainer. For once he shut up and just ignored her as much as he hated to. He owed her an explanation but it was not possible without giving his secret away.

"Helllllloooo, earth to maniac Ash, have you had any major freak outs lately that need to be explained?" Misty taunted him while pretend knocking on thin air, as if she was knocking on the door that led to Ash's empty head.

"Why do you have to be so nosey?" Ash argued trying to clean up the tracks he left behind and change the subject. Misty cocked an eyebrow and made a noise that sounded like either a grunt or a sniff.

"Well excuse me, you should not interfere next time!" She retorted.

"Jerk"

"Crybaby"

"NERD"

"LOSER!"

Misty ceased the name calling and whimpered. Loser, that word it was so hurtful. She loathed it, hated it with her heart, mind, and soul.


	3. Do you hate me?

Being put down by someone she loved was enough to tear her apart from the inside out. All of her rage built up to the point where she could not contain it anymore, she released it in the form of a violent hand motion.

Hate, just that one word stained his tongue and pierced his heart at that moment. It ran around in his head chasing all the happy thoughts till they perished. Frightened, Misty became trapped in his chestnut eyes, she looked for a sign of forgiveness but all she could find was pain and rage. Misty slapped her hand over her mouth and cried out. What bitter action had she just committed? The one slap shattered his fragile heart; all that still loved her was smashed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ash, I…I didn't mean to really! Please understand, I couldn't control myself!" She pleaded. Ash felt nine ways at once and mysteriously, they all lead to the large handprint on his cheek. Ash could feel his brows furrow and his tears swell up and waiting to just burst out, but he couldn't release them. His heart was in too much shock to take it all in. She hated him.

"_How..How could she do this to me? She actually slapped me, I knew it. Misty hates me..," _His mind raced trying to find another conclusion besides "she hates me". It failed miserably and he was left with an ice cold heart and wrath. It didn't sink into Ash till now, (or so he thought) he had just of much as a temper as Misty. Without even blinking and before she knew what hit her, Misty was lying on the damp grass. Blood leaked slowly from her lip, tears streamed from her eyes until they were soggy and swollen. Misty jerked up as soon as she fell and buried her misery into her yellow tee-shirt. Ash sneered pitifully at her misery; he didn't care for his concealed love any longer. Feeling enraged and Heartless he ran off. Misty gazed up at her true love; smart as she was she could probably track him down. She couldn't live the rest of her life miserable and lonely, without Ash. She watched Ash shove his way through the trees and bushes, and desperately tried to reach out, he wanted him to grab her hand and say "Everything will be okay." But it just never happened.

"Ash…I...I need you…" Misty whispered weakily, her breathing became wheezy. This was too overwhelming and she was just unable to take the pain, not from the punch, but from being heart broken.


	4. What did he do?

"Misty? Misty dear, are you okay?"

A blurred depiction of nurse joy came into focus in Misty's eye's. Misty tossed and turned in the white sheets trying to keep from waking up. She was having such a nice dream about Ash; couldn't it all wait till later? _"Wait, Ash!" _ Misty jerked up and wildly scanned the room.

"Gotta find Ash, where is he!" Misty stammered shakily. Nurse Joy's friendly grin disappeared from her round joyful face. She shoke her head sorrowfully and chuckled a bit.

"Someone needs a little bit more rest, here drink this." Joy exclaimed handing Misty a full cup of Orange Juice. Misty wasn't in the mood for Orange Juice, but took it anyway. As she gulped it down she recalled her memories of what happened yesterday. She slapped him, he punched her, WAIT! Misty spat out the Orange juice and leapt off the cot. Joy shoved her back down and sternly waved her finger.

"No missy, not now! You need to regain your strength," She stated. Misty elbowed Joy in the arm and sauntered away mumbling "Ash is my strength," while her conscience screamed "_I know where he is I know!" _ As she ran through the desolate hallways the sound of Nurse Joys voice blended in with the voices going through her head.

Misty rapidly slipped into her overalls and fastened her buttons. Struggling to get her shoes on she tripped over her face and landed on her fallen mirror.

"Stupid shoes, stupid mirror, stupid me," Misty mumbled angrily taking the mirror and tossing it on her bureau. Suddenly her brow furrowed and she became befuddled. _"What was that on the mirror?"_ Misty snatched the mirror once more and stared deeply. That was her, in there but she wasn't the same in the mirror. She ran her delicate fingers over her cheek and gasped…_"What happened to me?" _

"Hey pikachu, got any fives?" Brock questioned trying to peer over the massive deck pikachu was holding. Pikachu searched frantically through his pile and then gave a sigh of relief.

No go Fig Pikachu was cut off by the softest rap on the door. Pikachu glared at Brock and nodded to the door.

You get it! he insisted adjusting Ash's hat on his head till it felt right. Brock sneered at him and struggled to lift hiself off the carpet. Brock turned the knob tenderly and opened it. No one peered in and brock started to suspect something. Finally the creepy silence was broken.

"Its okay Brock, its just me. Misty," She reassured him, but wouldn't saunter in. Brock smiled and tried to open the door a little bit more but it wouldn't budge.

" Oh hi Misty, need anything?" He asked curiously. Pikachu excitedly leapt off the coffee table and bounded over to the creases of the door. Brock gave a befuddled grin, and reluctantly pushed the door.

"Misty whats wrong? You seem so…" Brock gulped and then gave a tiny gasp as well as pikachu. He changed his sentence and his soothing voice transformed into more of a angry yell.

"What did he do to you!" He argued, he could just cry by looking at the mourning frown on her usually blissful face. There was no fire twinkling in her ceruelean eyes. Misty shooke her head delibralty and sighed intensely.

"Its nothing important really," Misty whispered carelessly, "But I need Ash's hat I you don't mind."


	5. Confessions and a Shock

Ash had finally found a spot to rest. Within the forest, a small oasis dwelled guarded by towering rock formations. The only sounds were the birds chirping merrily, but in Ash's mind they were cries of sorrow. No body could find him here, his secret place. Ash paced repeatedly and finally came to a conclusion.

"I'm nothing without her," Ash wiped his forehead and the tear the desperately wanted to stream down his face and lead thousands of others. He glanced for a moment at the fire ball's bronze light.

"Whew its hot," He decided (anything to take his mind off Misty). Ash effortlessly took off his tee shirt and when he managed to, it was thrown on a nearby rock. The shirt slid sluggishly down the boulder and plopped into the oasis. Ash rolled his eyes and bent down to the waters edge. He stopped for a second to stare at his reflection. A faint imprint was still spread across his cheek. Ash sneered at his reflection hoping it would run off. But it didn't it gave the same sneer back. Ash rippled the water and the portrait disfigured and eventually disappeared when he stood up again. No sooner that he had done so he felt a serene touch lay on his tanned back. It was like silk, stroking his pain. An unforgettable chill dashed up and down his spine, though he did not turn to look, he had a dreading feeling what it was.

"Ash?"

Ash froze, that voice, the warm loving voice of someone he yearned for. Piece by piece his heart seemed to reassemble, and he couldn't help whirling around to face the woman who melted his heart once and tore it to pieces before. His hat was tightly placed over her head and the brim of the cap shielded her face. His bitter feelings returned to his heart once more and revenge took over after he recalled his memories from the night before. She had given him unbelievable pain.

"Come to hit me again Misty?" He sneered malevontly.

"No Ash. I did the wrong thing for a stupid reason, every time we fight this is how it ends up and I feel as though my heart has been stabbed. You're the only reason I live because you're my weakness," she whispered affectionately. Ash was perplexed, shocked, all those words seemed to melt the ice that encased his heart.

"I never got the guts to tell you, from the day I pulled you out of the water in the pond. I gazed at your messy raven black hair and your cute smile and knew I was in love," She explained, "All these years I reserved a spot for you in my heart, hoping desperately that you felt the same way." Ash's face enlightened and his warm smile returned. He could feel his heart beat rapidly within each second and joy was his only emotion. He wished he could just pour out his feelings to her, tell her why he did the things he did. But at that moment they were all forgotten and forgiven. They would stay wrapped up in a box in the back of his mind.

"Well Misty, you got your wish, I love you and no one else. I never had the courage to tell you either, so I just admired and adored your beauty from a far." Ash blurted as he watched her miserable frown transform into the beautiful grin he longed to see. Ash couldn't resist her, and lifted up her chin and removed the hat from her red head. He gawked at her, not because of his love but he was in shock. He turned away, and mumbled.

"I did that didn't I? Ash stammered ashamed of his foolishness. Misty absentmindedly nodded, she was neither happy nor upset she was one with herself and felt no rage. She placed a hand on his back and attempted to turn him towards her. His eyes were deep in thought and refused to look up at her, he hurt her just as much as she to him.

"Yes but I don't care. Regardless of what you did I still love you," she whispered quietly. Ash gazed at her astounded at what he had done. A large scar extended across her cheek, the one flaw on her whole body and he had committed it. He breathed heavily released the tears he had stored for so long, it felt good to express himself.

"No Misty its not okay, I permanently scarred you. My hate is stitched between your skin. And I don't think I can ever forgive myself," Ash cried as he gazed at Misty's enchanting sapphire eyes. "You don't deserve to carry my hate," His head hung down and his shoulders hunched, how could he let himself down like this? Misty bobbled her head, shamelessly, side to side.

"You'll never learn, will you?" Misty fiercely embraced him and freely let her fingers sweep across his cheek. She had waited for this moment way too long, 10 years was the limit and it had expired. She pulled him into an undying kiss. A tingling sensation dashed through Ash's heart and left him feeling like he was floating on thin air. He let his enragement vanish and allowed his love for Misty to return once more. Misty and Ash wanted to stay locked forever, but their lips unwillingly pulled apart. Ash didn't have much time to gaze at her, for almost as soon as they pulled apart she buried her head into his well chiseled chest. Her auburn hair felt sleek and soft as Ash tousled it between his fingers. The warmth of Ash's body was gentle and calming; Misty could feel her emotions soar and illuminate. Ash tenderly grinned, the boyish grin that Misty adored. Misty broke into a small fit of giggles as Ash swept her off her feet and cuddled her until Misty drew him into another kiss.

"Ash?" Misty whispered tenderly.

"Yea Mist?" Misty withered blissfully at the sound of her nickname; she loved how he whispered it.

"Promise me something," she pleaded, her aqua puppy dog eyes were irresistible. Ash smiled and gently kissed her on her forehead.

"Anything for you," Ash retorted soothingly. Misty gave an airy sigh before continuing.

"Promise me, that…. you'll hold me in your arms forever," she implored. Just this one promise is what she sought, they would be together forever.

"You have my word Mist, forever more…"

* * *

Ha fear the sappyness! Well, sequel will be coming soon as soon as I get off my lazy bum and finish Her Only Secret...Review please cause this is the last chp.


End file.
